Cracking a Mug, Breaking into Love
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: This is one of the worse days of Smeagol’s life. Is it at all possible it can be all right in the end? And will he finally open his eyes and see what everyone else has known for months! PreHobbit.


Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien's estate.

Author's Note: This is pre-Hobbit. And my first attempt at writing Smeagol before he becomes corrupted by the Ring.

* * *

Cracking a Mug, Breaking into Love

"…I heard that Loamsdown asked Laura to go with him to the party tomorrow."

"_What?!"_ Smeagol roars, his eyes widening. He chokes on his drink, sputtering. Next to him, Drogo grins across the table at Deagol who raises an eyebrow, taking a large swig from his mug; over the rim he watches his cousin continue to choke. Drogo pats his friend soundly on the back.

"All right there, mate?" he asks with barely veiled amusement.

"Yes, cousin, one would think I had just announced the world has come to an end with your reaction," Deagol's voice trembles slightly with held-back laughter.

Smeagol stops sputtering and regains his breath. He slams down his mug on the top of the table and quickly rises from his seat. He glares at both his friends' amused faces, and then he proceeds to breeze past his ma, who has been watching everything in the doorway, and out the hole in a very dark mood.

"Smeagol!" his ma scolds him for his rough handling of the mug, not rudeness of leaving his friends. But he is already gone. With a sigh she moves to the table, picks up the discarded mug, and gapes in horror at a faint, long, zigzagging crack down one side. She disappears into the kitchen muttering under her breath.

Drogo watches as Deagol shakes with silent mirth. "That was certainly interesting," Drogo comments airily.

"Priceless," Deagol agrees. "Hopefully, some sense has finally been knocked into that thick head of his."

"Suppose he still goes around blind as a bat?" Drogo wonders.

"I doubt it. Seeing his enemy and best friend together is bound to make him aware of what's been obvious to everyone else," Deagol assures.

"I'll bet you ten pieces that nothing will change."

"You're on."

The two shake hands.

* * *

Yes, no doubt about it. This completely takes the cake.

First, he had failed to catch any fish this morning, which had never happened before, and Dango Loamsdown – his longtime rival – had rubbed it in. He had gone off to calm down only to miss Laura when she came to the riverbank looking for him. Things then went from bad to worse. He returned home only to get into a huge argument with his sister Leila over her going to the party with a childhood friend. Smeagol claimed she was too young to have lads start showing an interest in her. Their ma bought an end to the argument by saying that the lad was very nice and trustworthy. He felt embarrassed and ashamed when she reminded him how the lad and Leila had always gotten along and that he, Smeagol, may have to make it up to her. And, finally, he was met with the news of his best friend and enemy going to the party together. What an ending to his day!

A low growl escapes Smeagol's throat as he wanders aimlessly about, trembling with fury. That sneaky Loamsdown – how dare he ask Laura to the party! The last he knew, Loamsdown often made fun of her, and she was not on friendly terms with him. When had things changed? Why had not Laura told him? They used to tell each other everything.

Smeagol slams his fist into his hand in frustration and hurt and discovers his steps moving toward the riverbank. His mood does not lighten when he spots a young girl weaving a bunch of flowers together into a chain. He strides up to her and waits for her to notice him.

"Smeagol!" she greets him brightly, smiling up at him.

"Is it true, Laura?" he demands in a low voice, getting right to the point without so much as a "hello."

Laura's smile fades, and she looks at him in confusion. "Is what true?"

"You're going to the party with Dango Loamsdown."

"Oh." Understanding appears in her eyes, and she lowers her head.

"'Oh'? Is that all you can say?!" Smeagol waves his arms about.

"He did ask me to the party…"

"Confound it, Laura!" Smeagol begins to pace. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you couldn't stand him. Do you know how I found out? From Deagol, that's who! Usually it is I who passes on news to him, not the other way around! I thought you trusted me enough to tell me!" he exclaims, very upset. "You are going behind my back –"

"Smeagol!" Laura shouts.

"What?" Smeagol snaps, turning to her.

"Please calm down." She pats the ground next to her and waits until he grudgingly sits down before continuing. "You are my friend, Smeagol; my best friend for years you have been. And I do confide in you. I just didn't tell you because there was nothing to tell."

"What! But you –"

"Are not going with Loamsdown to the party," she interrupts.

You…you what? But…but…"

"Loamsdown did ask me to the party, but I refused. I figured he was up to something because we have hardly exchanged a kind word recently. So I did not see the need to tell you; how Deagol found out I don't know…unless Loamsdown claimed I was going with him in hopes of ticking you off."

"So you are not going with him," Smeagol makes sure, narrowing his eyes.

"No," Laura replies, blushing slightly and holds back a small smile. She meets his gaze with a shimmer of hope in her own.

"Good. I would have hated it if he had hurt you in any way."

"You were – are – that concerned about me?" Laura's face glows.

Smeagol does a double take. "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? You are my best friend! I am always concerned about you. You are like another sister to me."

"Oh." Laura's face falls. She discards her flowers, tossing them into the water. She does not look at him. "Have no fear. I am not going with Loamsbown to the party," she states blankly.

Smeagol nods and smiles, satisfied. He gets to his feet. He offers Laura a hand, and she gets up, a slight pout on her face. "So I will see you tomorrow, then?"

Laura simply nods, peering at him with a strange expression on her face. She sighs heavily and gives a small shake of her head. Gathering her courage, she grabs the front of Smeagol's shirt and tugs, causing him to lean down. She ignores his bewildered face.

"See you tomorrow." Immediately following these words, Laura leans forward and kisses him. The moment it begins, she pulls away. She turns away from the stunned hobbit and quickly walks away, blinking back tears.

Smeagol slowly brings a hand up to his lips. He had just been kissed by his best friend. And…he had enjoyed it. He watches her as she moves away and tilts his head to the side. How was it he never noticed how…pretty she was before? That she is a _girl…?_

He starts to jog after her and quickly overtakes her. Panting, he captures Laura's hand in his. She stops suddenly and gazes at him in surprise. He smiles nervously at her.

"I'll walk-k you home, L-laura," he stammers, and blushes. Bother! He had never stammered around her before – or blushed. She smiles shyly, and he is lost as his heart begins to pound. "I am sure we have much to talk about."

The two start off, but Smeagol pauses. "You are not going with anyone else to the party," he states in a very serious tone.

Laura nods and her cheeks redden. Smeagol nods, and they continue on their way.

THE END


End file.
